


公主秘闻4

by Sasorichann



Category: produce101Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasorichann/pseuds/Sasorichann
Summary: 公主line进行中。。。





	公主秘闻4

4.

24小时便利店位于大型建筑的边缘，其中食品种类一应俱全，它是所有吃不惯食堂的粗糙料理的练习生的乐园。  
晚间训练结束后，三三两两的练习生来来回回，这或许是全天中除了睡觉之外最放松的时刻了。  
祥生从货架另一端抬起头，接上瑠姫跟他的抱怨：“所以本田さん昨晚一整夜都在外面吗？”  
两人之间一旦掌握了彼此的秘密，就容易滋生出更简单的信任，再加上同是Omega的革命情感，只要不是在抢男人的情况下，就会有标准意义上的惺惺相惜，加速友谊的升温。  
瑠姫拿起一块可可脂含量87%的黑巧克力瞄了一眼，又很快意识到了什么，将它放了回去。  
“才不想管那家伙呢。”  
祥生扑哧笑出来，没有拆穿瑠姫的口是心非，也没有继续这个话题，他指了指收银台前正在结账的少年：“那个是出身地和你一样的草地稜之くん吧？”  
“位置测评和我一个组的弟弟，我去打个招呼。”  
祥生捂住嘴巴凑近瑠姫小声说：“刚才一直在偷偷看你。”  
“是吗？”  
“我记得是个刚分化没多久的Alpha。”  
“？”  
“你倒不如可以认为是本田さん给了你自由，不想尝尝被更高更年轻的Alpha标记的味道吗？”  
瑠姫呼噜了一把祥生软蓬蓬的头毛：“你一个未成年小屁孩懂什么。”  
“瑠姫くん最喜欢的果然还是本田さん啊。”  
瑠姫咬牙切齿：“如果能把我是Omega的事实暴露给更多人的话，我并不介意多睡几个。”  
“唉~”祥生尾音上挑，伸长了胳膊拿起适才瑠姫放下的巧克力，“带上吧。”  
两人走出便利店的时候，天空压着几朵乌云，看上去是要下雨的样子。每个从身边路过的人都有自己的烦恼，有人在担心这个比赛或许就是自己此生中最高光的时刻，有人在害怕下一次表演之后就要挥别自己一辈子中的最后一个舞台，有人，比如刚好擦肩而过的草地稜之，他在想，即使乌云短暂地遮住了月亮，月亮也终归不属于自己。  
祥生牵着瑠姫的手，甩来甩去。另一只手提着一个大塑料袋的KIRIN生茶，慢悠悠往回走。  
“瑠姫くん。”  
“在。”  
“瑠姫くん。”  
“你说。”  
“再亲亲我吧。”  
“嗯？”  
“复习一下。”祥生用了力道，拽紧了瑠姫，奔到一个安静的拐角处，树影稠密，想来即使是白天也拨云不见日，“这里要比满是镜头的室内安全多了。”  
“呼……”瑠姫微微喘着，撑住膝盖弯下腰，“祥生くん的体力和行动力……我说，我没想到……祥生くん意外地食肉系。”  
“会讨厌这样的我吗？”  
“不，只是跟印象中有点出入。你今天没有喷信息素吗？”  
“和瑠姫くん一起的时候，我不会喷的，以免像昨天那样。”  
“即使这样，我也随时有可能被其他Alpha引诱。从前习惯发情去找了Yasu，相对的，便丢掉了随身携带抑制剂的习惯。他说啊，他不在乎我被谁标记，祥生くん，我……”  
话音未落，瑠姫被圈进了温热的怀里，这次在完全清醒的条件下，他听到了祥生节奏沉稳的心跳声，甚至可以穿透祥生薄薄的T恤，看见心脏像一个巨大的泵一样往外安定地输出着鲜活的液体。  
“瑠姫くん……”  
瑠姫环住祥生的腰，作为回应。  
“本田さん会像这样吗？”  
瑠姫将侧脸贴在祥生的颈边，不自觉冒出来的泪水弄得祥生的领口湿漉漉的，仿佛这短短几天加起来的多愁善感是从前21年的翻倍。  
“这样呢？”  
祥生啄了一口瑠姫柔软的耳垂，并吸吮他的耳孔，又用鼻尖勾画了一圈瑠姫耳郭的轮廓。  
瑠姫把脑袋的重量彻底托付在了祥生的右边肩膀上。  
“本田さん是笨蛋，在吵架的时候，如果抱一抱亲一亲瑠姫くん的话，就不会有任何事情了。”  
“嗯。”  
“Alpha们总觉得自己是世界的支配者，天生没有迁就我们的意识。本田さん是，莲くん也是。”  
对于跟日常哭哭乖宝宝形象反差有点大的祥生，瑠姫被他逗笑了，顺顺他的后背，问他：“为什么突然……”  
祥生把沉重的塑料袋扔在地上，几瓶生茶散落在地，瓶子表面冷凝的水珠粘上泥土，滚出了一段距离。祥生搂严实了瑠姫，说：“我从小便学会了压抑自己的负面情绪，我有点累了，瑠姫くん，我对莲くん，唔……”  
无关欲望，无关爱情，只是想以一种特别的方式，抚慰你。  
单单四片唇瓣贴在一起，静止了很久，他们闭着眼睛以舌尖浅浅描摹对方唇形的时候，在亿万光年以外又有一颗小行星被降格成了白矮星，亦或是不远处有一朵喜寒的秋花独自开放了。  
吻到真正体能上的累了，才肯撒开对方。  
“收一下，收一下，我闻到了。”瑠姫眼看着祥生的脸蹭地红了。  
混合着雪松和苦橙叶的味道幽幽飘来，是祥生的信息素的味道。并非是发情，只是还未学会有余裕地控制，随着接吻这样的挑拨性动作，而自然而然散发了出来。  
“我的抑制剂……找到了！”祥生翻了翻裤兜，找出来了一支，却被瑠姫制止了。  
“你太依赖这东西了，等到发情的时候再用就好。不用矫枉过正。”  
“可是，如果吸引来附近的Alpha怎么办？”  
“试着自己收回去，呼——吸——先让心情平静下来。”  
随着瑠姫的指导，祥生第一次发现，自己的身体，可以完全被自己控制。  
甚至有了守得云开见日出的悲壮感。  
“好了，我们回去吧。”  
“嗯，先把地上的东西收拾好。”  
祥生准备捡起滚落的几瓶生茶，却在转身后看到了一个熟悉的人走来。  
“哟！”  
瑠姫闻声也立刻注意到了来人，从背后泛凉而感知到了一瞬间入冬。

（待续）


End file.
